


My Body Bleeds

by lesbians_and_puns



Series: My Body Bleeds - The 100 oneshots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AFTER THAT BOWING SCENE WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO, Bottom!Lexa, But also Cuteness, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Clarke, also lexa being vulnerable, and them talking through (ish) some shit that needs to get talked through, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_and_puns/pseuds/lesbians_and_puns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s smut based off of the scene where Lexa bows to Clarke like honestly I don’t know what else you expect</p><p>starts slow but it goes from 0-60 p quick</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Body Bleeds

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Titus said, the warning as always clear in his voice, and with one last glance toward Clarke he left the room, letting the guards close the door behind him. Clarke saw tension leave Lexa’s shoulders, but it returned immediately as she started speaking, Lexa turning toward her.

“I keep asking myself,” Clarke began, trying to control the shake in her voice. “How did the Grounders know there was a self-destruct mechanism inside Mount Weather?” It was a statement as much as a question, and Lexa hesitated before she approached.

“We’ll get the answers soon, Clarke,” she said, Clarke’s name slipping off her tongue in the way that made it so much sharper and yet so much gentler than it was on anyone else’s lips. Lexa glanced down, not quite meeting Clarke’s eyes as she continued, quietly. “Thank you for staying.”

“I stayed because it was the right thing for my people,” Clarke replied, knowing she and Lexa both knew her words were, at best, a lie of omission. But emotion, that traitor, must have stayed in her voice, because Lexa looked up and met her eyes again.

“Our people,” she quietly insisted. Clarke tried to ignore the flip in her stomach at Lexa’s words and approached her, giving up on trying to look completely stoic. She let the pain and the shake creep back into her voice so Lexa would know exactly how much she’d hurt her.

“If you betray me again –” 

“I won’t,” Lexa interrupted breathlessly, her eyes wide as she looked at Clarke, begging for her trust. Clarke stared at her, wanting nothing more than to believe her, but her thoughts ground to a halt as Lexa, returning her look steadily, kneeled. Clarke felt confusion flash across her face, but aside from a sudden rush of heat, there was nothing _but_ confusion. Time slowed to a crawl when Lexa started speaking.

“I swear fealty to you, _Klark kom Skaikru_ ,” Lexa pledged, her voice shaking with emotion, the promise as soft yet firm as Clarke’s name from her lips. “I vow to treat your needs as my own, and your people as my people.”

Lexa remained on her knees as Clarke stared at her, trying to process or even name the hundreds of emotions flying through her mind. She had named only relief when she gave up. If her mind wouldn’t work, she would trust her body to say everything she could not. 

She offered a hand to Lexa, faintly surprised in the back of her mind that it wasn’t shaking. Lexa took it and rose, standing somewhat hesitantly, and Clarke realized she must be feeling lost. She had – God, she had basically said wedding vows, and Clarke had really said nothing back, so Clarke pulled Lexa’s toward her, her other hand slipping around Lexa’s waist, and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was gentle, but Clarke still felt it in every inch of her body. Lexa was shaking underneath Clarke’s hands, but Clarke chalked it up to arousal – God knows she was shaking from it – until she felt moisture on and realized tears were slipping down Lexa’s cheeks. Clarke pulled back, both hands settling on Lexa’s waist as she studied the other girl’s green eyes. “Are you… Are you _crying_?” she asked, almost incredulous.

Lexa simply returned her stare, lifting her chin in slight defiance even as tears continued to fall. Clarke felt something in her heart twist, and she stepped closer, arms circling around Lexa’s back as she pulled her into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said awkwardly. “I didn’t… That sounded harsher than I meant it to.” She swallowed, forcing her voice to be gentler. “Why are you crying?”

Lexa laughed weakly through her tears, pressing her face into Clarke’s shoulder so the words came out muffled. “ _Hodnes laik kwelnes, Klark_ ,” she said. “Love is weakness.”

Clarke’s hands froze in their patterns up and down Lexa’s back for a minute before her brain kicked back in and she started the patterns again. “We’re… We’re part of a coalition now, Lexa, we’re not… I shouldn’t be a weakness to you anymore. You can be Heda and still have this. It’s not incompatible anymore.”

“I am not talking about how you affect the coalition, Clarke. I am not talking about how you affect _Heda_ ,” Lexa said, the tears slowing as the circles Clarke was rubbing into her back calmed her breath. “I am talking about how you affect _me_.”

Clarke pulled back again, keeping her hands on Lexa’s sides. Lexa looked up at her, meeting her gaze, an expression on her face Clarke couldn’t quite place, but it made Clarke uneasy and she let some bitterness creep into her tone as she answered. “I accepted what you said, Lexa. And you betrayed _me_ , so I’m not really sure why you’re the one acting like your heart is going to be broken.”

Lexa maintained eye contact with her. “I betrayed us both, Clarke,” she said, and Clarke stepped away from her, opening her mouth to retort before Lexa talked over her. “I left both our hearts broken at the Mountain. I – Lexa – would have stayed for you. Fought for you. I would have died for you, Clarke, as I told you to save yourself and leave me when we met the _pauna_ , and I wish I could have.” She hesitated, but continued, softer. “I do not regret what I did, Clarke. For my people, I cannot. I _can_ wish that it had not left people broken, not caused suffering. But I cannot make exceptions for anyone as Heda. Not for me, not for those I love. My love for my people is selfless. My love for you is not.”

“There won’t need to be exceptions anymore,” Clarke said harshly. “Our people are the same.” 

Lexa looked at her, a sad smile on her face. “Clarke,” she said softly. “ _Ai laik yun_.”

“Then why won’t you let yourself be happy?”

“Clarke, love is weakness, not because I fear what I would be for you but what you would be for me.”

“Why are you scared of how I’ll treat you, Lexa?” Clarke asked, frustrated. They were talking in circles. “ _I_ never betrayed you.”

“That _is_ why,” Lexa said evenly. “The love we receive is a judgment of who we are. And I do not deserve your love, _Klark kom Skaikru_.”

Discomfort spread its fingers down Clarke’s spine. “We deserve each other,” she said bitterly. “You said it yourself. I would have left you to spare my people, had it been my choice.”

“But it was not.”

“Lexa, honestly, at this point your complete and absolute betrayal of me is less of a barrier to us than your need to self-flagellate because you don’t think you _deserve_ me,” Clarke said exhaustedly, and Lexa blinked in surprise. “Besides, if you think you need to earn me to deserve me, I can think of significantly more enjoyable ways for you to do that.”

Lexa frowned in confusion, and Clarke groaned, grabbing her hand and setting off. She swept through the doors, startling the guards who were posted on watch and frantically gathered their gear to quickly walk behind them. Clarke studiously ignored them and continued back to her room, shutting the guards out as she firmly closed the door behind them. She kicked off her shoes and turned toward Lexa, who had walked into the room glancing between Clarke and the bed that stood in the middle, her wide eyes and lip caught between her teeth signs of both her nerves and her arousal. She looked at Clarke and spoke in a hushed whisper. “What do you want of me?”

Clarke moved toward Lexa, slowly but purposefully. Lexa’s eyes widened even more and she started backing up, flinching as the backs of her legs bumped against the bed, forcing her to sit swiftly. Clarke smirked as she closed the distance between them, reminded of that day in Lexa’s tent so much time ago, but this time Lexa’s guard was not up, replaced instead with a still shy vulnerability and naked, unrestrained desire. Clarke slid her hands on either side of Lexa’s face, palms resting against her jaw, and tilted her face upwards as she bent toward a searing kiss.

Lexa gasped and let out a shaky moan as Clarke’s hands travelled down her neck, down her shoulders and onto her sides before grabbing her hips much more firmly than she had before. She reached up to wrap her hands in Clarke’s hair, but Clarke’s hands disappeared from her hips to grab her hands and pull them behind Lexa’s back. “You don’t get to touch,” Clarke whispered harshly, and a shiver worked its way through Lexa’s body. Clarke continued, tilting Lexa’s head up toward her own. “Do you understand me?” Lexa nodded, fighting another shiver as she met Clarke’s burning eyes, and Clarke gave her a predatory smile. “Good,” she said, and put her hands under Lexa’s legs, pulling off her shoes as she lifted and slid her across the bed so she was fully on it. Clarke straddled her, grinding shamelessly into Lexa’s hips as she swallowed Lexa’s moan in another heated kiss. Lexa was moving her hips, trying to match Clarke’s pace, and Clarke considered making her stop but decided on another slow torture instead. She broke their kiss and started placing ones down her jawline, trailing wet lips and tongue and gentle scrapes of teeth down her neck. Lexa was panting and shivering, and when Clarke sucked her earlobe into her mouth, Lexa let out a word Clarke was sure was an expletive. 

Clarke smiled to herself and readjusted her position, moving to straddle only one leg and moving her knee directly in between Lexa’s legs. Lexa groaned and Clarke chuckled, dipping her head down to lavish more attention onto Lexa’s neck, leaving hickeys dark and bruising down both sides. Clarke suspected the Commander might not be too pleased in the morning, but the Lexa in her bed was giving no complaints, so Clarke figured she was probably safe.

She paused and sat up, pulling Lexa up a bit and starting to take off the thick jacket. Lexa’s hands flew to help before she paused, glancing at Clarke, who nodded permission. She pulled it off and Clarke moved off of her so she could lift herself up and let Clarke slip the dress underneath over her head. Lexa lowered herself back onto the bed, rising up slightly onto her elbows as Clarke’s eyes raked over her body. Lexa shifted under her gaze, and Clarke recognized her discomfort, quickly moving to straddle her again. She pressed her back onto the bed and kissed her hard, biting down on her bottom lip just as her hand moved to cup Lexa through her underwear, feeling the wetness already collected there. Lexa moaned loudly, and Clarke paused just long enough to make sure no guards were storming through the doors before she continued the bruising kiss. 

Lexa’s hands slipped onto Clarke’s shoulders and she started to push off Clarke’s jacket, but Clarke jerked away, pinning Lexa’s hands onto the bed. She stared down at her, a warning look in her eyes. “What did I say about touching?”

“I’m sorry,” Lexa said desperately, needing the contact to continue, needing to prove to Clarke how much she cared, how much she was sorry. She sighed with relief when Clarke nodded and bent back over her, tracing messy kisses down from her collarbone toward the cloths that bound her chest. Clarke slipped a hand under Lexa’s back and started undoing the bindings. She tossed them off the bed and wasted no time wrapping her lips around one of Lexa’s nipples, maintaining eye contact with Lexa until she scraped her teeth along the top and Lexa’s eyes rolled back into her head as goosebumps erupted across her body. Clarke smiled to herself and moved her mouth to the other nipple, reaching a hand up to where her mouth had just been and firmly rolling the nipple between her fingers. Lexa’s back arched nearly off the bed. She was panting, strings of broken Trigedasleng falling from her lips. 

Clarke decided enough attention had been paid to her chest – for now, anyway – and moved down to scrape her teeth along Lexa’s hipbones. Lexa swore and her hand reached down before she caught herself and pulled it back as if she’d been burned. Clarke lifted her head from Lexa’s lower stomach and looked at Lexa, whose eyes were fixed on her own. “Good,” Clarke said simply, and pressed a quick kiss on Lexa’s swollen lips before returning to her stomach, leaving marks across it. She caught the top of Lexa’s underwear in her teeth and started to pull it down before she released it, and Lexa whimpered in frustration. Clarke moved back up and straddled her hips again, grinding down as she stretched above Lexa. “I don’t really think you deserve that yet, do you?” she asked softly, and Lexa whined, her need plain in her eyes. Clarke shook her head. “What kind of answer is that, Lexa?” she said, and Lexa swallowed, blinking rapidly to try and clear her head.

“No,” she said, and Clarke tilted her head at her, the question evident in her eyes. Lexa groaned in frustration and expanded. “No, I do not deserve you yet, Clarke,” she said, and Clarke wordlessly slid backward off the bed and offered her hand to Lexa, pulling her to stand in front of her again. She drew her into another kiss before whispering against her lips.

“Kneel for me, Lexa,” she said, and Lexa was shaking as she did as she was told. Clarke looked down at her, weaving a hand through Lexa’s braids, and her breath nearly caught at how beautiful Lexa looked, kneeling in front of Clarke in only underwear, her tattoos only just visible in the dim light, wide green eyes reflecting some of the candles as she gazed up at Clarke, vulnerable, aroused, trusting. Clarke swallowed down some of her emotion and tightened her grip on Lexa’s hair.

“Help undress me,” she commanded softly, and Lexa’s hands flew toward her pants, undoing the button quickly despite their shaking. Clarke quickly shed her top and undid her bra, stepping out of the pants Lexa was eagerly pulling down until she and Lexa were in the same state of undress. Lexa’s mouth was parted slightly as she gazed up at Clarke, her eyes traveling hungrily over her body. Clarke’s stomach flipped and she fought the urge to just take Lexa then. She swallowed hard, willing herself to draw it out, knowing it was for Lexa, for her guilt, for the beginning of their shared absolution.

Slowly, Clarke took Lexa’s hands and placed them on either side of her hips, starting to slide down her underwear. Lexa finished the slow removal, tossing the underwear behind her without a second thought and staring at Clarke, now naked in front of her. Clarke returned a hand to Lexa’s hair and pulled slightly, her meaning clear, and Lexa obliged quickly, wrapping her hands around Clarke’s thighs and pulling her closer. Clarke steadied herself with a hand on the bed behind her and was infinitely grateful for her precaution when Lexa’s tongue swept across her folds, her arousal weakening her knees and sending her pulse into the kind of overdrive that would terrify doctors. Clarke groaned as Lexa continued to probe at her, avoiding her clit. Clarke looked down to order her to _get_ to it, dammit, but she fell silent, dumbstruck as she realized Lexa had not stopped looking at her, that she was buried face-first in Clarke but her eyes were burning into Clarke’s. Clarke groaned and gave up, her grip in Lexa’s hair tightening past the point of possible comfort, but Lexa didn’t complain, just continued her task, pulling Clarke closer. 

When Lexa’s tongue finally danced across her clit, Clarke swore so loudly she felt Lexa startle against her, then Lexa chuckled, the vibrations running across Clarke and only heightening her pleasure. Clarke moaned and shifted again, and Lexa continued to tease her. Lexa pulled away slightly and Clarke let out a noise of frustration, but Lexa rested her chin against Clarke’s pubic bone and spoke, one hand slowly tracing circles around her clit to keep her stimulated. 

“Clarke,” she said, faint amusement lacing her words. “Look at me.”

Clarke looked down, intending to rebuke her for the order, but as soon as Clarke’s eyes shifted downward the hand on her clit moved, Lexa’s mouth replacing it and sucking it into her mouth just as her fingers pressed into Clarke. Clarke gasped and came with a shudder, thighs clenching around Lexa’s head as she released Clarke’s clit and gently slowed her thrusts. They remained in that position as Clarke caught her breath, her hand running slowly through Lexa’s hair. After a minute, Lexa nudged her, and Clarke looked down just in time to see Lexa take her fingers into her mouth, moaning as she licked Clarke’s arousal off of them. Clarke groaned again and closed her eyes for a minute, willing her heartbeat to slow. Lexa sat back on her knees and looked at Clarke, a faint but hopeful smile on her face.

Clarke looked down at her and gave a rueful laugh, shaking her head as she pulled Lexa to her feet and into a kiss, running her hands down Lexa’s body. Lexa smiled into the kiss and Clarke tried to fight another moan as she tasted herself on Lexa’s lips. “I think you might deserve it now,” Clarke said, smiling, and Lexa returned her smile shyly.

“Do I?”

Clarke frowned at the note of vulnerability still present, however faint, and pulled Lexa back into a kiss, a stronger one this time. “Yes, you do,” she said firmly when they pulled apart, and Lexa looked at her, a real smile playing across her face for what Clarke disconcertingly realized might have been the first time since they’d met. Clarke shook her head and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “Just get on the bed, Lexa,” she said, letting her smile mirror Lexa’s, and Lexa’s smile widened as she turned to do as Clarke instructed. 

Clarke straddled Lexa again, and Lexa looked up at her, a faint smirk playing over her face. Clarke was confused before she realized that they were in the exact same position they were in before, but now it was Lexa who was more clothed. Clarke rolled her eyes as Lexa chuckled, and it became Clarke’s primary goal to wipe the smirk off Lexa’s lips.

With no warning, Clarke dragged her palm across Lexa’s nipple, and Lexa’s choked gasp of surprise was cut off by Clarke’s lips on hers. She took Lexa’s moan as an excuse to slip her tongue into her mouth, and Lexa moaned again, caught off guard by the suddenness of the onslaught of sensation. Clarke moved toward the side, trying not to break the kiss, so her other hand could slip down to cover Lexa’s underwear. Lexa’s hips bucked, trying to get Clarke’s hand to provide the pressure she needed, but Clarke kept the touches light and quick. Lexa groaned. “Clarke,” she said, gasping and Clarke smiled down at her.

“Yes, Lexa?” she asked innocently, and Lexa glared at her through heavily lidded eyes. She bucked her hips again and Clarke removed her hand, placing it on Lexa’s lower stomach instead, holding her to the bed. “Is there something you wanted?”

“Clarke,” Lexa said, the name coming clipped off her tongue. “You know what I want.”

Clarke shrugged, starting to move away from her. “If you don’t really want it…”

Lexa’s hand shot out, grasping Clarke’s wrist and tugging her back. Clarke raised an eyebrow at her as she trailed her hand back over Lexa’s underwear, continuing her feather-light traces, and Lexa gasped her name. 

Clarke leaned over Lexa predatorily. “I want to hear you _beg_.”

Lexa stared up at her, all gasps and pants and wide eyes and desperately moving hips. “Clarke,” she groaned. “Clarke, please.”

Clarke smiled and slipped her hand under the fabric of Lexa’s underwear, running her fingers through the slick heat. Lexa moaned, her hips still moving, still seeking the contact, and Clarke decided to be generous, circling Lexa’s clit gently before pressing against it firmly. Lexa’s hips bucked against her palm as she gasped, grinding down on her hand. Clarke slipped her hand lower and traced around Lexa’s entrance. “Do you want this?”

Lexa glared up at her, need and desire eclipsed only by utter vexation. “ _Klark, beja_ ,” she said desperately, and Clarke was so surprised to hear her beg in Trigedasleng – so surprised to realize how much that _absolutely_ turned her on – that she slipped a finger into Lexa without a second hesitation.

Lexa groaned and rolled her hips. Clarke added a second finger, then a third, bending over Lexa and leaving hickeys across her breasts and stomach as she fucked her, too caught up in the way Lexa’s hips were moving and the breath was leaving her mouth in short bursts and her hair was spread out across the bed to care about the soreness building in her arm. Lexa seemed stuck on a plateau, not moving off it, so Clarke removed her other hand from playing with her nipples to rub firm circles on her clit. Lexa’s hips jerked off the bed as she came, nails leaving stripes down Clarke’s back, Clarke’s name spilling repeatedly from her lips. Clarke slowed her movements as Lexa came down from the orgasm, aftershocks sending spasms down her spine. When she had caught her breath, Lexa reached for her, turning onto her side and pulling Clarke into her, draping an exhausted arm around her waist as Lexa pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “ _Mochof_ , Clarke,” Lexa said, and Clarke turned in her arms so they were face to face, giving her a slight frown.

“For what?”

Lexa returned her gaze. “For this. For you,” she said, and Clarke felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She avoided her emotions by kissing Lexa, softly, trying to put what she couldn’t say – what she wouldn’t think – into the kiss. Lexa seemed to understand, because there were many emotions playing across her face when they pulled apart, but the strongest one was love.

“You don’t have to thank me for me, Lexa,” Clarke said, and Lexa looked at her, questioning.

“No?” she asked, and Clarke shook her head. She turned back around and pulled Lexa’s arm back around her.

“No,” she said, drifting off into unconsciousness, the exhaustion of her day quickly catching up to her. “ _Ai laik yun._ ”

She was asleep before she heard Lexa’s whispered reply. “ _Ai hod yu in_.”

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me at lesbiansandpuns.tumblr.com!


End file.
